Uli
Uli was a Chinese terrorist employed by Hans Gruber during the Nakatomi Plaza takeover. Die Hard Nakatomi takeover Uli was among the terrorists in the Pacific Courier truck and went with them to the elevator. He was among the men who took everyone in the 30th floor hostage. Afterwards, Uli helped Heinrich and Marco on moving missiles on the 35th floor roof access and assisted them on planting C4 charges in the 35th floor to destroy the roof of the building. Uli was in the reception floor with Eddie when LAPD SWAT team was going in. Once he and Eddie set up to get ready to attack them, Uli sees candy bars on the food stand and took one to eat it. While eating a bar, Uli listened to Theo's intel as four men we're about to enter the building. After Hans tells Uli and Eddie just wound the SWAT team, Uli hits one in the shoulder while Eddie hits another SWAT member using a blowtorch in the legs. After that, Uli and Eddie went to guard the hostages in the 30th floor. When Hans and Karl returned with the recovered detonators stolen by John McClane, Uli went up to finish setting the C4. Once it was done, he returned to the 30th floor. Before Uli can gather the hostages to the roof, Hans listened to Richard Thornburg's interview of her daughter Lucy and realized that Holly is John's wife. After he takes Holly, he tells Uli to lock the hostages on the roof and return. Uli gathered the hostages to the roof, to be killed by the C4 he helped place. Death Uli ushered all of the hostages to the roof's helipad and followed them up to lock them on the roof so they couldn't escape when Hans detonated the C4 they planted under the roof earlier. After he got all the hostages up there, he slipped away and ran back down the stairs, but as he opened the door, John McClane was waiting there with his Beretta 92 handgun, using it to pump four rounds into Uli's chest, killing him instantly, and leaving his body in the stairwell, to be blown up with the rest of the roof, later. Uli was the eighth man in Hans's group to be killed by McClane. Had McClane not waited for him to come down the stairs, it is quite possible Uli would have survived, like Kristoff or Theo. Trivia *Many belive Uli only said one line in the movie (Move it!!!) to the hostages, but he also said another (Got It.) to Hans when he threw him a bag of detonators. *Uli enjoys candy bars as he is seen taking a Crunch Bar during the S.W.A.T team shootout in the lobby. The scene was actually improvised by actor Al Leong, as he felt the scene could use some comic relief. This is now one of the trademarks of Die Hard, much like Al Powell's liking for Twinkies. *Uli's portrayer, Al Leong, had previously played an ill-fated henchman called Endo a year earlier before the first Die Hard film in another iconic action thriller ''Lethal Weapon ''(which coincidentally featured a film score by the first three films' composer Michael Kamen). Category:Characters Category:Die Hard characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by John McClane Category:Antagonists Category:Chinese Category:Males